I know that look
by issabell
Summary: This is a one-shot, my own version of Hi, Society and how I wish it had ended. My first CB. Read and review.


**I know that look.**

**Sumary: **This is a one-shot, my own version of Hi, Society, and how I wish it had ended. My first CB.

* * *

He was standing in the ballroom looking more handsome than ever. Everything had gone like he planned, well not everything. Blair's dress got ruined and he knew she would be mad at him, but he could think of a way to make it up for her.

Then he sees her coming back into the ball room, so beautiful.

"_When will these butterflies go away?" _he should be used to them already, every time he looked at her he had the same sensation in his stomach and he couldn't make it go away.

He gestured the orchestra director to start playing the song he had requested, he was surprised by the things she made him do, he picked a song to play just for them and had the whole evening planned for after the ball. He had never done plans with or for a girl, he usually pick a random girl take her to his suite and dismiss her the morning after. With Blair it was all different, he pretty much had planned every night with her for the rest of the year and would not let Nate get in the way just because he missed her. He loved his friend but he wasn't willing to give up without putting up a fight.

He just couldn't help but smile as he saw her walking towards him.

"Have you seen Nate?"

"Nate was asked to leave, but here I am", this was his way of saying_forget about Nate; here I am just for you. _

He took her in his arms and led her to the dance floor, it felt so good to have her in his arms in front of all that people, he loved being an accessory on her. He'd be or do anything for her, Chuck Bass never did anything for anyone, but for her he'd do anything.

He would love to tell everyone how she was his, he didn't care what they thought but he knew she did and he respected that.

He felt bad though, he didn't like what he was doing to Nate, he was his best friend after all, he would deal with him later, but now was his moment, a moment for him to have her in his arms in front of everyone; and then once he learned how to behave, well maybe just a little, he would show her and the world that he was worthy of her.

She felt so nervous having him so close to her in front of everyone, she looked carefully into his eyes and she saw a familiar look on his face.

"I know that look"

He couldn't erase that stupid grin off his face, he was so happy. How the hell did that happen? Happiness or joy weren't familiar to him; Chuck Bass didn't feel anything, never.

"That's the look when your plan falls into place."

_You know me well_, he thought.

"You're enjoying this"

_Sure I am!_

_Wait, is she mad? _She wasn't supposed to figure it out, not yet; I was going to explain later, how Nate wanted the head of the one guy that was making her glow; the guy that turned her into a happy Blair Waldorf.

"You knew Carter was going to my house, you tipped off Gossip Girl_"_

_Crap, why did she have to be so smart._ After all they were so alike that he would've expected her to put all of today's events altogether. _This is not going well. _

"Why did you do this?" she tried to pull away but he didn't let her.

_I'm screwed. _He thoughtto himself. "Blair, I can explain"

"Wait, did you do this to get Nate kicked out?" She said while trying to get away from him. But he wasn't letting go. "Come on Waldorf, you know I'm better than that" he said seductively holding her tighter by the waist and bringing her closer to him.

"You got jealous of me coming with Nate, that's why you did all this. You are unbelievable." She pushed him to finally break free from his embrace and turned to leave. He took her by the arm before she could go away. "Is not like that Waldorf" he said almost whispering.

Blair was clearly upset, how dare he ruin her cotillion and humiliate her in front of New York's finest. She knew what she was getting herself into by being involved with Chuck Bass but being with made every rational thought go away, he was becoming an addiction which she couldn't control, and she had to get away from him before it was too late. Well, she would give him at least one chance to prove he is trust worthy.

"Explain" she said in a demanding voice avoiding his gaze. "Lets talk outside" Chuck told her as he took her hand and lead her to de door.

Once they got to the hallway Blair just stood there with arms crossed still waiting for an explanation. "So?" she said looking impatient.

Chuck just looked at her putting his hand on his mouth as trying to find the words to explain how he ended up ruining her night.

"I just wanted to show you that Nate was no gentleman." He said under his breath.

"What?" Blair was surprised by his statement.

"I wanted to show you that Nate was no gentleman and show you that I could be one in the process." there, he said it. He hadn't felt that stupid since he had confessed that she gave him the butterflies.

She just stood there, speechless; Chuck Bass trying to be a gentleman for her. That was a first. "Unbelievable" she said letting out a laugh "Chuck Bass jealous of Nathaniel Archibald, who would've thought" Chuck was starting to get frustrated, how dare she make fun of him. "Sweat it Waldorf, I didn't get jealous. I just wanted to show you that Nathaniel was not better than me" he tried to sound as casual as possible; he had given too much information for the day.

"Great friend Nate has with you, first you sleep with his ex-girlfriend and now you push him to public humiliation. Wouldn't want to be your friend right now" she said with a tone of sarcasm. "Oh wait, I am your friend and you just humiliated me in front of everybody" she said almost yelling at him.

"I didn't mean…" she interrupted him. "You manipulated the whole thing so you could have your share of fun without thinking how your actions would affect me."

"Yes Waldorf let's talk about manipulation and how dear Nate used the stupid heart on your sleeve thing to get you to go with him. Guess you were just waiting for an excuse to dump my ass off and go back to him. And things couldn't be more perfect for you now because he wants you back too."

For the first time in a long time Blair stood speechless, Nate wanted her back, how was that possible?

"I guess he liked the new an improved Blair Waldorf" he turned around, he didn't want to see her face, he knew she would get thrilled to hear that Nate got interested in her again. "If I had known all it took for Nate to want you was for you to be with someone else, you should've slept with me a long time ago" as he said this he turned again to face her, putting his hand on her chin leaning closer as if he was about to kiss her. She tried so hard to resist him, how could she want to kiss him so badly when she was so mad at him? She was about to give in and kiss him when he took his hand away from her face.

"What in the world are you talking about Bass?" she looked exasperated, she wanted to know how in the world was it that Nate wanted her.

"Like I said, he liked the new you. He said you looked happier, different you know? And he started wondering why that was, and you know perfectly why" that last part he said it in the only way Chuck Bass can, so sexy that it makes your knees weak.

Blair remembered the last words she had shared with him, first there was the conversation they had when he stopped by her penthouse interrupting her hot make out session with Chuck.

"_And the Prince, he's a great dancer and all. But, is there any chance you'd go with me instead? For old times' sake." _

"_Nate, after what you pulled on my birthday, the only thing we should be doing together is moving on." _

And she meant it; she wanted to move on from that relationship that had hurt her for so long. She was finally free and she got a good thing going on with Chuck, he was her dirty little secret she was enjoying so much, she felt more like herself when she was around him not having to worry about the way she acted because she knew that he liked and embraced all of her being.

"_Look, I haven't worn this sweater since forever. I just pulled it off, and I found this."__ he showed her a little heart shaped button sewed to the sleeve of his green sweater. _

"_It's my pin. I sewed it there so you would always have my heart on your sleeve." She said joyfully, old memories were brought back to her, good ones way back when everything was perfect, when they weren't sleeping with each other's best friends.  
_

"_I know. I figured you might want it back or something." _

_  
"No! It was a gift" She smiled sweetly at him. "The Prince will understand. Maybe we should go to the ball together... as friends." She finally accepted his proposal, it was something they had planned for a long time and being friends with him would be nice.  
_

"_Absolutely." He smiled at her brightly, glad to hear her response._

"_But only as friends." She said that again to make sure he got the message and a little loud for the person waiting for her upstairs would get the message clear and sound too.  
_

"_Just friends."_

Now she understood why Chuck would get jealous of Nate, she remembered how upset he was when he heard her talking about her date with "The New York Times", _"Perfect date?, Perfect gentleman?" _she was starting to see everything more clear now.

Then she remembered her meeting with Nate at the fitting, she hadn't paid much attention to anything he said to her, she was too busy getting texts from Chuck. But then she remembered his last words.

"_Who are you__, and what did you do to Blair Waldorf?"_

She couldn't believe this. Chuck wasn't right, Nate didn't want her back, he wanted the new Blair the Blair that had been smiling and giggling while she got messages from his best friend, the Blair that blushed just of the thought of the moments she had spent with Chuck. The Blair Waldorf that felt beautiful because finally there was someone that was there to remind her that.

"_Something this beautiful deserves to be seen on someone worthy of its beauty"_

She snapped back to reality to the boy who was right in front of her, the look on his face was different, he looked so fragile and vulnerable.

"I'm sorry". "You're sorry, for what? For realizing that you could never be able to drop your Archibald habit, for using me and then…" she didn't let him finish, she cupped his face with her hands and gave him the sweetest and most passionate kiss. Neither of them had felt so good than when tasting each other's lips. He was taken by surprise, the last thing he expected from her was a kiss, and he would've thought that at this very moment she would be running down the hallway looking for Nate. He grabbed her by the waist bringing her closer to his body, holding her tight. They broke the kiss still holding on to each other; she caressed his face and leaned down to his ear to whisper. "I'm sorry I made you think you weren't enough for me" and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. As they broke from the kiss one more time he took a few steps from her, "Wanna go somewhere private?" he said with his so well known smirk. "Loved to" she responded brightly. He held out his hand for her to reach it and she took it following his way grabbing him by the arm and leaning on his shoulder as they made their way to the elevator. They were so caught up on the little moment they were sharing that they didn't hear when someone called out her name.

"Have you seen Blair Waldorf?" called Nathaniel coming up the stairs; the girl passing by showed him where Blair was. When he reached the top of the stairs he saw her in the arms of his best friend, both holding on to each other like there was no tomorrow. Both of them glowing, and seeing her and him that happy made his heart break into pieces.

When they got into his suite he took her in is arms and carried her to his bed, kissing, touching and feeling each other as if it was the last time.

* * *

**A/N.- **Hope you like it, I really struggled with the ending. Reviews are love, it would really elp me to improve and get better.

* * *


End file.
